The Yellow Book Of LoL Lemons
by SecretPie
Summary: The Yellow Book Of LoL Lemons, or Tyboll, is a collective of different one-shots, the perfect fanfic for you who love pure smut! One chapter, one pairing. I'll take suggestions but won't write male x male, or weird stuff like... uh, Kog'Maw x Kha'Zix or these kinds of shit. Hope you all like it! (First characters added to the story's properties)
1. Chapter 1 - Sona x Ezreal

**Chapter 1 - Sona x Ezreal**

Ezreal felt amazing. He was more than proud of himself for winning that match almost all alone. It had lasted for about one and a half hour and for most of the time his team was losing, both by kills and by turrets. The mid lane inhibitor was at its second respawn and the enemies had just gotten the Baron's buff and were ready to give one final push and win the game. But they were too full of themselves and fought under the nexus. With the assistance of the two structures and his terrible teammates, Ezreal managed to get a pentakill and push middle lane to victory.

Now he was in the summonig hall once again, surrounded by his cheerful teammates and astonished summoners. Nautilus and Renekton suddenly grabbed Ezreal and raised him above their heads for everyone's delight. At his side stood Kennen, even shorter now, and Sona, celebrating silently with a wide smile. She had supported him very well and they would've crushed bot lane if not for fed enemies ganking all the time. It was true, top and mid were playing awfully and the jungler abandoned his lane and gave kills to the others. But after the disaster of the early game, Ezreal managed to deal a lot of damage on the team fights reducing the difference. After plenty of farming and a little luck he became so strong that he turned the table.

But now all he could think of was the spotlight on him as he was carried to the bar. Ezreal bought everyone drinks and Gragas delivered to all the summoners and champions. More people joined them, probably they all watched the amazing match and went to the bar to congratulate the team. Soon the large pub was crowded with drunk people, songs and cheers.

"We can't let this boy remember his first drinking night! BRING THE BOOOOOOZE!" Graves yelled from somewhere in the pub, and he wasn't even in the match.

And so Gragas brought a barrell of beer from the back with a hose attached to it. "Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" The bar yelled, and Ezreal swallowed the alcohol until he couldn't anymore and spilled it all on the floor and on his clothes. The explorer was only 18 and this was the first time he got drunk, it was too much for him. After a few blurry moments he rested his forehead on the counter and passed out. He couldn't understand what was going on but there was a stubborn voice in his head, waking him up.

"Ezreal? Wake up. Are you ok? Ezreal?" A beautiful voice echoed through his mind. The explorer rose slowly, still affected by the alcohol but not yet with a hangover. Still with his eyes closed he didn't resist and dropped his head sideways, expecting to meet a wall or something to rest on. But what he felt was much, much softer than a wall, and warm too. He reached it with his hands to know what it was and caught himself grabbing what appeared to be the biggest tit he ever touched. When he finally opened his eyes and looked up he was staring at the blushed face of his support, Sona.

After several seconds of idling she gently removed his hand from her and he blushed too. "Uh... are you fine, Ezreal?" She asked through a mental link.

"Yes yes. I'm just a little drunk, that's why I touched your... I mean, I wouldn't have done that even if I was drunk!" He began fumbling with his words in his nervousness. "It's just that you woke me up and... well, I didn't know... I didn't know it was you..."

"It's ok, really." She gave a nervous chuckle. "I just wanted to check on you. See if you needed to be taken home... and congratulate you for the victory." A smile finished the sentence.

Ezreal had shook off most of his sleep by now and sat up looking at her. "congratulate me? You supported me Sona! If I carried that game and did that pentakill... it was because of you."

"Thank you Ezreal, but you don't need to say that just to make me glad." She smiled warmly.

"But it's true! A good carry is nothing without a good support. People underestimate you guys so much."

Sona's only response to this was a shy giggle and a happy nod. "Thank you very much, but I still need to know if you're going to need help to get home."

"Oh, home already?" The boy looked around and saw that Gragas was cleaning up the bar and the only costumers left were passed out just like he was moments ago. He looked at the hextech clock on the wooden wall and realized he had slept for almost 4 hours! "Oh shit, it's almost 2 in the morning. But don't worry, I can get home by myself. After all, I am the Prodigal Explo... OOF!"

As he tried to stand up, the alcohol clouded his senses and he lost balance, tumbling to the floor. Sona laughed with her amazing telepathic voice and offered a hand to him. "Well... I guess I might need a little help.", he admitted.

As both of them walked out of the room, Sona slid one of his arms around her shoulder to support him as he stumbled across the way. During the walk home, Ezreal couldn't avoid resting his head on her shoulder and smelling the sweet scents of her blue locks. But when he did so, he also caught her cleavage in the corner of his eyes and looked down at them. From above he could see the enormity of the twins, two huge milky orbs that jiggled slightly when she took a step.

Sona noticed after a while that the drunk boy was hypnotized by her breasts when a tiny stream of saliva fell between them. Waking him up from his daze, she continued carrying him home. When they finally got there, she took his keys and opened the door to let him in. To her surprise though, Ezreal's first step into the house was followed by a loud _thump_ as he fell again.

Concerned, she helped him to his feet. "You should take a shower and drink some water to clear your mind. Do you need any more help?"

Innocently he answered, "I don't think I'll be able to take a shower by myself... I'm feeling too dizzy."

Closing the door behind, she helped him into the bathroom. There, she turned on the shower, waiting for the hot water as Ezreal rested on the closed toilet. He felt helpless as his gaze trailed to the frame of the maven's ass, clinging to her blue dress. When she stood up the fabric got stuck under her buttocks and he could see the perfect shape of her behind through the cloth. With one hand, he reached for it, drunk from both the alcohol and lust. When he squeezed the fleshy orb Sona jumped up in surprise. Turning around she saw the boy almost falling again and held him before he reached the floor.

Holding him up she said. "Look Ezreal, the water is hot for you, I'll be going now. Bye!" She started nervously walking out the bathroom but Ezreal held her arm.

"I'm sorry for that, I'm really drunk... and you're so beautiful." He shook his head. "I mean, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

Sona's face blushed as she turned around and felt Ezreal caressing her arm. She needed to repay him for the match he won by himself. No, she wanted to repay him and hadn't felt this desire in a long time. Telepathically, she said, "It's fine, relax. Maybe I should stay and help you to the shower."

"No Sona, no need for that. I'll take care of myself now." But before he could react she approached.

The first thing she did was pulling his jacket down and throwing outside the door. Then she removed his gauntlet and his boots, also throwing them away. Ezreal tried his best but, drunk as he was and beautiful as she was, his penis began pulsing and was erect by the time she was unbuttoning his pants. When Sona pulled them down, she pretended not to notice the erection pushing against his underwear, poking at her direction. But she did notice it, it looked big and hard, even though she could not see it, just as she noticed his hard muscles as she stripped him. Sona then helped him into the shower and pulled her sleeves up.

The hot water hit Ezreal, flowing down his body and rejuvenating him. After a few moments his mind became clearer and he started to understand what was going on. "Wait... Am I in shower with... HER?" When he looked at her she was soaping his chest with her slippery hands. Without thinking, Ezreal grabbed her by the arms and pulled herself into the shower, almost making both of them crash together. The maven shrieked in surprise as the hot water soaked her clothes and stared at Ezreal in anticipation. She was afraid of what was happening but at the same time she was starting to like it.

"Ezreal?" She called his mind when his eyes were devouring her. "Why did you do that?" Then she looked down and noticed that her blue dress had turned transparent with the water and the shape of her massive tits and her nipples were exposed to him. "Oh...", she smirked as he didn't answer, "Do you like these?"

Then, to the explorer's delight, Sona stuck one hand between them and pulled one heavy breast from its confinements, leaving it hanging. After both of them were completely exposed and wet, she started rubbing them, pressing them together and clawing her fingertips onto them. She had never felt like this, but it seemed that a little alcohol and a wet semi nude man in front of her were enough to bring out the deepest desires. Almost every man in the Institute were crazy for her, after all she had the biggest pair in the League, and now she was willing to give herself up for this 18 year old explorer.

Seeing that Ezreal was too drunk and stunned with her twins, she picked up the soap and started soaping them up, turning them into two shiny, slippery orbs. That teasing was enough for Ezreal to click and he approached her eagerly, taking both tits in his hands and squeezing them. The boy's hands weren't enough to hold them and the flesh spilled away from his grip. But as one heavy breast fell down, she held it back up into his hand and pushed him closer to it, practically sticking her wet nipple into his mouth. Ezreal sucked it with a desperate hunger while Sona held the weight in her hand. Surprising her, one of Ezreal's now free hand moved down, pulled her dress up an ld traveled between her legs.

Sona shrieked again, taken by surprise as two fingers rubbed harsh against her panties. Two hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the shower wall, taking her breath away. Ezreal grabbed her neck and engulfed her mouth with his own, using his tongue to explore her cave. Sona welcomed him and moaned in his head as his other hand came back to her womanhood, this time pulling her panties aside and rubbing her clitoris. The soapy touch was a shock to her and her whole body trembled in pleasure. With one hand, the blond boy started pulling down her soaked dress, exposing more of her body but never ceasing to give her pleasure.

When she was fully naked he used his knees to open her legs wider while both of them still stood up and penetrated her with two fingertips. Oh, she missed this feeling. Sona could barely remember she had something inside her, the sensation of a man stimulating her clitoris was amazing and she could already feel a pressure building up in her belly. It only got better when Ezreal started squeezing her tit harder, almost painfully, and fastened the pace of his fingers. The were going round on her sweet spot and the motion became frenetic as the couple breathed deep, Sona's moans filling the explorer's mind, asking for more speed.

He was in his struggle to to deliver it when her nails clawed his shoulders and Sona closed her eyes and held her breath. "Oh my god... I think it's coming! Yes, it's coming!" And then her body collapsed into his, making him use all his strengh to hold her up while continuing to rub her pussy. Against his, Sona's body convulsed aa her orgasm came down, staining her underwear with her abundant juices. Her moans were so loud in his mind that the shower's noise was baffled.

After recovering from the convulsions, Sona buried her face on his neck and descended her hand to grab his soaked underwear. His hard penis twitched when it met her soft touch beneath the wet cloth. After playing with it for a bit, the maven began sucking on his neck and slid her hand beneath the white boxers to start pumping on his shaft. His 6,5 inch cock almost blew right then, but Ezreal resisted the burst of pleasure. Her hand worked fast on the reverse handjob, assisted by the water and soap. Her slippery hand sent bolts of pleasure with each stroke, ripping groans out of his throat.

Seeing that the boy wasn't experienced on this at all, Sona decided to congratulate him for the victory in the dominant way. She pushed him against a wall and got on her knees. From there she pulled his boxers down to reveal his hard cock. She came back to stroking it, faster this time, while kissing around the base. She paused for a moment to lick his testicles, making Ezreal give sharp breathes in delight. He could barely belive the sight when he looked down: a soaked Sona stroking his cock and licking his balls. He doubted that any 18 year old boy would be able to have this.

The explorer was in the urge to release when Sona stopped. When he looked down curiously, he noticed that she was repositioning herself on her knees and holding her massive tits up. "Wait... are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" He asked her with his eyes open wide.

She looked up at him and said in his mind, "I just want to congratulate you the best I can for the match you won us. Is this good enough?" She asked, holding her breasts separated, Ezreal's member waiting in the space between them.

"Oh, please... uuugh, YES!"

The boy gasped sharply when her soapy twins closed around his length, drowning it whole in hot soft flesh. It only got better when the maven started to move them up and down, rubbing her smooth wet skin among the sensitive shaft, its head poking from between them. Everytime she went down on it she put her tongue out and licked the tip of his penis. Ezreal was holding her blue hair and fighting not to explode too soon, but the fight was in vain, for a familiar pressure started to build up on his testicles.

He had orgasmed only when he masturbated and twice when he briefly dated Lux. He used to hump on her (clothes on) when the couple got naughty, and surprised her by taking his cock out at the last moment and spilling his cum on her dark blue spandex. Before they broke up, of course. But this was different. They were completely naked and let loose, and Sona's anatomy was much more... voluptuous. A soap-soaked tit fuck was much much better than a quick dry hump.

When Sona quickened the pace, the explorer didn't hold it. Without warning, the firsts spurs of cum came shy leaking from the tip of his wet penis, followed by three shots of thick sperm that flew straight to her chin and neck. Ezreal's cock throbbed as the last globs of cum spilled all over the massive globes and Sona tried her best to lick it from it. When she released him, his limp member came down with a slick and her tits were covered in soap and sperm. Ezreal panted, eyes closed shut as he rested against the wall, resting from the rocking orgasm.

The couple finished the bath in silence and each one proceed to dry and dress by themselves. Sona went out first, grabbing a towel on her way out. When Ezreal finished his bath his mind was much less drunk and his breath came back to normal. Having finished his bath he extended a a hand to the towel rack and was surprised to find nothing. There were at least four towels there and now it was completely empty. Afraid that Sona had pranked him and stole them all he ran off naked and wet. But entering his living room, he was stunned with the still naked maven sitting in front of a lit fireplace.

"Come dry with me." She smiled at him. Before he could notice his erection was coming back and his soft cock pulsed again with excitement. Coming close to her, Sona reached for him and grabbed him by his half-erection, pulling him closer. Ezreal came to his knees in a second and now stood in front of the beauty. The light of the flames danced across her pale body, caressing her breasts that were falling sideways. Ezreal laid her back on the carpet and climbed on top of her, one knee on each side of her body.

First, he bent over to massage her huge breasts and kiss them, proceeding to suck at her nipples. This also brought Sona back to her excitement as she started to moan inside his head. When the two peaks were hard and his spit was streaming down the smooth skin, the boy climbed upwards, leveling his waist with her bust. Taking his cock with one hand, he swinged the meat down, hitting it against her tit. She gasped and clawed the carpet with her nails.

"Do you like that?" Ezreal asked, voice filled with lust.

"Yes... please." Sona traced his chest with one finger. "Slap me with your cock."

The boy obeyed and repeated the motion, slapping one of her breasts with his member, making it jiggle. he alternated between them and watched as Sona twitched between his legs, she was obviously excited but Ezreal was surprised to be shoved back into his knees while she opened her legs to him. Using her hands the maven pulled her legs back, making her knees almost touch her shoulders, opening the entry of her womanhood. Accepting the invitation, Ezreal placed the tip of his member on her clitoris, rubbing to tease her. This made her moan in his head but she almost screamed when he penetrated her, drowning his whole length inside her hot pussy.

He rested there, deep inside her feeling his cock pulse desperately as it adjusted to the new-found pleasure. His expression must have showed it, for Sona caressed his face and asked, "So the Prodigal Explorer is a virgin, huh?"

Ezreal stuttered and his face blushed. "Huh, no... I mean... Look, I'm only 18, it's not such a big deal."

Sona laughed, giving him the cutest grin, "It's ok, I'll teach you." and kissed him with a fiery passion.

Ezreal took action and extracted himself from her, only to thrust back again with a lusty strength. His crotch slapped against hers and he stopped again, feeling her tightness around him. Soon his desire overcame his senses and he was fucking the blue-haired woman with violent thrusts, filling the fire-lit living room with a wet slapping sound. Sona's milky breasts bounced everywhere and she wore an expression of happiness and ecstasy as she invaded Ezreal's mind with desperate sounds. Their bodies moved together in a rhythm as wild as the maven's bouncing orbs under the fireplace. Her juices made her pussy lubrificated and his cock slipped outside twice, but they only laughed and went back to the fast pace.

The sight of her tits going up and down made Ezreal crazy so he put his weight into his knees and attacked her mounds viciously. He dug his fingers into them, her excessive flesh spilling between his fingers. Her warm flesh pressed against his fingers and her pink nipples could be felt on his palm. Sona held her arms above them, scratching the carpet as the boy pounded her with his young 6.5 inches. Even though he fucked in a messy, unexperienced way, with irregular paces that didn't exactly hit the right spots, Sona found herself in the edge of an orgasm.

"Ezreal, I'm about to come! Fuck me faster!"

The boy obeyed, placing his hands on the floor at her sides to steady his body as he slammed hard against her. Sweat dropped from his blond hair to her bouncing tits as he went faster and faster inside her, slapping her ass with his crotch. Sona grabbed his shoulders, making her arms press her huge twins together. Pressure built inside her and she released herself as his cock reached deep inside her walls, making them twitch and spasm as she orgasmed.

As her body rocked and she arched her back, Sona grabbed the back of Ezreal's neck and screamed into his mind, "Cum inside me, my champion... DO IT!"

Her pulsing walls and her spilling hot juices gave the explorer the best feeling he ever felt and his balls started twitching. Still feeling the end of Sona's orgasm on his cock, Ezreal buried himself inside her hole, and waited there until he came, filling her hot womanhood with hot white liquid. His body shook and collapsed on top of Sona, resting his face between her breasts and he shot an impressive amount of cum inside her. When he stood up, his limp cock slipped from her pussy with a _slurp_ sound, still covered with a mix of their juices. His cum spilled slowly from her entry and when she forced it out a thick glob cam out of her, staining the carpet.

"Wow..." she panted between words, "Where did this all come from? That's a lot of cum."

Ezreal only threw himself on the sofa and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. This must have been the best day in his entire life.

...

_HAY THERE. So, this is the first chapter of the fanfic I promised. As I said before, this will have a different pairing every chapter, so if you want to suggest a couple feel free to do it! Btw, The Yellow Book of LoL Lemons is yellow because lemons are yellow, and is lemon because there's only smut in it. For the next chapters I'm thinking about writing Garen x Lux, Cait x Vi x Jayce and Someone x Elise, but suggest more in the reviews._

_Hope you liked it, give me some feedback, it'll help me a lot! And if you haven't read From Freljord (My other fanfic), what are you waiting for? There's a lot of written sex and fellatio and whatever you like. Go to the nearest supermarket and read it! GOGOGO_

_(This chapter is for Waddlebuff, the master of LoL smut.)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Lux - Garen

**Chapter 2 - Lux x Garen**

Garen sat on the long table, pretending to enjoy the conversation he was having with the man at his side. The fat nobleman was bragging about the properties he had acquired and his friendship with King Jarvan.

"So you're friends with the Lightshields?", the Might of Demacia raised his gaze from the plate to the noble. " Prince Jarvan never mentioned you before. Funny."

He saw the man's round face turn red with embarrassment and the angry gaze of his father on him. Trying to make the ambient less awkward, the Crownguard patriarch began making his official annunciations, after all that was the whole point of this dinner. "God damn dinner" Garen thought. He hated being there, dressed like a pompous politician in his indigo and gold military suit. He missed his armor and he missed a good battle, this dinner and his fancy family were boring... unless for her.

Luxanna sat on the other end of the table, among some of her cousins. She was giggling about some empty girl-talk they were having, probably about pretty boys or pretty dresses. But Garen knew better. He knew that his sister was faking amusement and that she was just as bored as he was. When her gaze met his and her bright blue eyes pierced through his brown ones the demacian felt like walking out of the dinner, grabbing her by the waist and take her upstairs to his room to make love to her, just as they have done so much times.

But it had been different lately. They messed it up one night, Lux forgot her underwear in his bedroom after she creeped in to wake him up with a mouth around his cock. Their mother for some reason went to his room that morning and found her daughter's panties among his sheets. Garen told her that it belonged to a girl he met on the academy, that he had slipped that girl into his bedroom that night. His mother seemed to believe it, but Garen knew she suspected something. For days her gaze towards the siblings was of doubt and she also talked different to them.

After a couple of months, Lux wasn't being able to go to his bed at night, due to their mother's vigilance, and they were meeting each other much less frequently. To try and cover their leads, Lux started dating Ezreal while Garen set up a rumor that he had a thing going on with the Sinister Blade. Lux pretended to love the explorer for about eight months, telling her brother that she just kissed him, nothing else. By that time, their mother's suspicion had settled down but they still met seldom.

Across the table, her eyes stared into his heart and melted it. He had to have her, the sibling were about a week without a sexual encounter, and Garen was keeping himself for her. Unfortunately, today the house was full of Crownguards and meet her would be very risky. But he knew she liked it risky. Breaking their eye contact, Lux stood up.

"Excuse me cousins, my uh... make up needs a little retouch." she said in a fancy tone, " I'll be back in a second."

One of the young girls raised her hand with a smile. "Oh Luxanna, I can come with..."

"NO!" The blonde cut her off, "...that won't be necessary. Thank you." and walked away from the table, looking back only to throw a last glance at her brother.

Gare knew that look too well, he smiled inside and looked around. All his uncles and cousins seemed to be paying attention to his father, no one would notice he was missing. But as he stood up his father stopped him.

"Garen, my son." The tall blond man said behind his full mustache.

The warrior turned around, afraid he was caught. "Yes father?"

"Why are you standing? Are you leaving?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, I was going to the restroom."

" why don't you stay for a while and tell us about that great battle you won two months ago?"

Garen's hand closed in a fist, but he had to comply. He sat and was forced to fake excitement while telling how the Dauntless Vanguard guaranteed a victory against Noxus. When he was finished, he asked permission to his father and stood up. His steps were desperate strides, eager to meet his little sister. He was almost running when he entered his bedroom, only to find one of the family's maid. She stared blankly at him and asked, "May I help you Ser Garen?".

"Uh... no, I'm just... Have you seen my sister? My father is looking for her."

The maid shook her head and before she could even say "No", Garen closed the door and went back to searching the mansion. She wasn't in his room, nor in the bar. The bathroom, a place where they have been meeting each other lately, was also empty. He was at the highest floor now and almost losing hope of finding Lux when, passing in front of a double door, he heard a knock. The military halted and looked behind. A giggle came from the door, it was his sister's. Opening the door, a cool breeze washed over him and Garen found his sister sitting on the edge of the balcony. Her smile was more than beautiful under the moonlight and her blonde hair waved with the wind.

"Hi brother.", she said "Going to the restroom too?"

Closing the door him, Garen walked over to his sister. "That diner was a torture... all I could think was you." He cupped her cheek with his right hand.

Tugging the collar of his military suit, Lux pulled him in for a long kiss. As soon as the kiss began, the blonde parted her lips and broke in with her tongue, feeling his mouth the best she could. Garen welcomed her with a little hesitation. He really wanted this to be a romantic moment between them, where they could cherish their love alone. But as many times before, Lux would just rush into his pants and get the satisfaction she wanted. She'd always been like that, wich made him wonder how far had she gone with Ezreal...

His thoughts were interrupted as Lux started to lean back into the cold air of the mansion's fourth floor. Opening on of his eyes he could see a part of Demacia from above and the full moon. Breaking the kiss and pulling her back into the balcony, Garen held

her by the shoulders.

"Be careful Lux!"

"Careful?" the blonde showed him a lusty grin, "Since when are we careful? I thought you liked it dangerous. When we can get caught." She traced a line across his stomach with her fingertips. When it reached his crotch she cupped his testicles and squeezed them. Garen closed his eyes, feeling her palm massaging him through his pants. Her teeth nipped at the skin of his neck and her other hand undid the buttons of his uniform.

"Wait, wait..." he slowly pushed her from him, making her expression change to a cute frown. "Why don't we go to my bedroom. It's empty there and we can lay down to make love."

Lux giggled. "My big brother is so romantic. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we don't have time for that." She finished opening his shirt, exposing his muscular torso to the cold air. "Why don't we have a quickie?"

Before Garen could complain, his sister attacked his mouth with hers and his chest with her hands. She scratched and caressed his neck and collarbone, his chest and his abdomen. While she feasted her hands with his muscles, she used her mouth to suck his tongue. This odd kind of kissing always turned her on for some reason. His penis was now hard as a rock and the bulge in his pants rubbed against the front of hers, deepening their kiss and their breaths. Garen had to bend his knees and Lux had to stand on the tip of her toes so that his crotch leveled with hers. The mage swayed her hips on a fast pace to bring satisfaction from the friction of their parts.

She paused and put a distance between them only to take off his indigo shirt off and toss it aside. When she tried to kiss him again, Garen stopped her, smiled and started to unlace her light blue dress. When he was finished he pulled it down, revealing her small perky breasts. Lux was 18 years old, young, but her breasts were smaller than that. Well, she looked smaller than 18. Her cute face and her jolly attitude made her look at least 16, and her breasts were the same. Garen knew she was insecure about this but he didn't care, he found them beautiful and delicious.

He leaned on her to bite a pink nipple teasingly, making it stand erect in the cool air. He felt his sister's breath on his brown hair and kept on, enveloping her areola with his mouth and sucking it. Lux sat again on the balcony, opening her legs and fondling her wet pussy with her own hand. Her brother's lips and teeth worked on her tit as her fingers rubbed her clitoris in circles through her moist panties.

But she was shook out of her moment when her working hand was stopped by a firm grip. "What is that?" Garen smiled at her, "If you wanted this so much..." he let go of her wrist and caressed her nether lips with his knuckles. "...all you had to do was ask."

Lux inhaled sharply as he pulled the white linen aside and penetrated her with the tip of two fingers. She almost fell down from the balcony right then, but her brother was there and she was holding his strong shoulders with her life. Kissing her neck, the nobleman flicked his fingers directly at her clitoris, causing her body to shake viciously and turning her speech into incomprehensible calls for more. He knew exactly how to touch her, having done this so many times before. It was about 4 or 5 years ago, she was only a kid slipping beneath his blankets, afraid of nightmares, and finding something more than comfort. He was already grown into a man of 20 but for some reason he couldn't resist and so their love began that night.

But now was different, having done it so many times, he could make Lux reach her orgasm in a few minutes. "I don't need a map for this, Ezreal" he thought to himself. Quickening his finger's pace and pressure into an aggressive stroking, Garen wanted to force his sister's orgasm.

Feeling that good old warmth build up inside her, Lux announced, "Oh my god Garen, you're making me come already!" A fiercer stroke cut her off and sent her head back with a sudden moan. "OH, oooh shit..."

And under her blue skirt, her swollen womanhood spilled sticky juices all over the big hand that was pleasuring it. Garen continued to rub her folds slowly as the last pulses if her orgasm washed over her. Her right tit was covered in a sheen of his saliva and her pussy in a sheen oh her juices. Slowly descending to the ground, Lux held him by the arms and switched positions with him, so that Garen had his back to the city now.

Placing a hand on his chest and waiting for her lungs get some air, she smiled up at him. "That was amazing brother! See how everything gets better when it's risky?" Caressing his nipple she got closer, "Why don't we spice it up and let's say... open the door?"

Garen quickly changed his expression to one of concern. "Lux, you better not do this, what if a maid passes by or father comes looking for us?" But it was no use. He just watched as his sister walked over to the double door and opened it wide, leaving the curtains to the wind. As she walked back to him, the blonde finished taking her dress out, tossing it to the floor. Now her full body was naked, except for her blue shoes, and her thin figure could be seen. She had a beautiful narrow waist and small perky breasts that jiggled as she walked. Any complaint that Garen could have was erased as he ate her body with his eyes.

When she finally closed the distance between them, Lux swiftly dropped to her knees, surprising her brother. Quickly, she unbuckled his ornate belt and unzipped his pants, not pulling it down. Sticking her hand inside his boxers, she found his hard member, grabbed its base and took it out of there, so it was now facing her, almost poking her nose. Garen was well endowed, he had a cock above average for sure but it looked huge on Lux's tiny hands. She used both of them to hold it, stroking it back and forth slowly. Looking up with her big blue eyes she bit a lip and said, "You know what comes next."

Pointing his cock down, she gave a teasing peck on the tip of his head, leaving a thin line of her saliva between it and her lips. Then she opened her mouth and slowly took inch by inch of her brother's cock into her. When he poked the back of her tongue she stopped and took it all out, this time a thicker strand of spit connected them. She continued on doing this, deepthroating him the best she could and releasing his whole length, never breaking eye contact. Garen threw his head back and rested his hand on the balcony as he felt her hot and wet mouth sucking on his manhood. When it was all sloppy and lubricated, Lux held the member with two tiny hands and stroked it while sucking the inches that poked out. Her lips emitted a slick sound around him and her big blue eyes looked straight into him.

Picking up the pace the mage's grip started rotating while going up and down on his shaft. She occasionally removed her hands and took it all inside her throat, gasping and coughing on him. When Garen started receiving the first signs of his orgasm, he held Lux by her golden hair with two hands, gripping hard on her head. In a response, the blonde tapped his thighs and forced her way backwards, extracting hsi cock out of her mouth with a squishy sound.

"Do you think I'll let you cum already?" She said, standing up and holding his face. "No matter how big you are, you'll always be my little toy..." and with that she embraced him, sucking eagerly on his neck and rubbing her belly on his wet cock.

"Wait..." Garen said while she moved her naked body against his, "...are you saying that I'm just a toy? You don't love me?"

Lux suddenly hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist to support herself. "Just shut up and fuck me, brother!" her voice was harsh and filled with lust. Almost falling over the balcony, Garen rushed his string arms to hold her weigh, grabbing her tight buttocks. With her arms around his neck, Luxanna pushed herself up so that her entry was above his cock. Reaching one hand behind, she lined it up and let her weight down. The hard penis parted her lips and poked at her cervix. Lux was a small girl, so her pussy was squeezing extremely tight around her brother's length.

Garen gasped in pleasure as her juices slicked down his erection and the mage moaned his name on his ear as she started to move up and down, rubbing her pink nipples against his broad chest. Garen's big hands squeezed his sister's smooth ass as his cock stretched her walls and she moaned in pleasure. Shifting the blonde's weight in his hands, he picked her up and started bouncing her up and down on himself. Lux yelped in surprise and giggled sensually as she was in the warrior's control.

His pace was now so fast that he was sweating and grunting from the effort of bouncing his own sister on his cock. He would get exhausted soon but the pleasure of her hot dripping womanhood sliding on him made him ignore that. Lux didn't seem to realize her brother's struggle and hanged on his neck, arching her back and moaning loudly with a satisfied smile. As much as he wanted to fuck her recklessly until he came, his arms were sore and he had to place her on the floor. Not giving her time to complain though, Garen quickly turned her around and bent her body over the balcony.

The risk of half of her hanging from the fourth floor and the opened door leaving them unprotected from someone's approach made Lux's mind become even more clouded. She liked the danger, specially of her father walking in on her while she was being stretched by her own brother's penis. With her ass pointing upwards, the blonde almost fell down as a hard shaft penetrated her wet cave with one hard thrust. Her knees shook as she began being rammed by the huge man behind her. His rough hands squeezed her buttocks and spread them wide, exposing her anus to the cool air of the night.

Her lusty moans were cut by a sharp yelp as a small appendix made its way into her tiny hole. Looking behind she saw that Garen had penetrated her anus with his thumb, not pausing his thrusting. This was new to her. During all these years of sex with her brother he had never even asked for anal so they never did it. But she found herself liking it.

"Brother..." She managed to say between her deep breaths and the slapping sound of their sex. "I want you to put it in my ass."

At the same moment, Garen unplucked from her, holding his cock and leading it into her other hole. His head got in easily, but the rest of it not so much. As he dipped himself inside her anus, Lux squealed in pain and her legs tensed hp, making her even tighter. When he was halfway inside, he stopped going forward and caresses his sister's hair.

"Am I hurting you, sister?" Her only response was a pant of relief. "If you want to, I can stop."

"No!" She answered quickly, "It hurts... but it also feels good. Please don't stop." Her tone was almost of a begging.

Tugging her blonde hair, Garen removed himself only to thrust it back in, a little faster and a little deeper this time. He could feel every inch of his member being strangled by her tight anus. It was hard to breach in, like she was struggling to keep him out, but after a few thrusts Lux started to loosen up and he began to fuck her in a faster steady pace. Her cries of pain became moans of pleasure as his flesh filled her hole.

She felt her nipples brushing against the stone of the balcony, Garen's big hands squeezing her butt, his testicles hitting her nether lips, and most of all the member being repeatedly pushed inside her burning anus. All these rough sensations brought her a new feeling and she liked it. The rhythm of his thrusts were not even close to when the warrior was pounding her pussy, but she could already feel him slightly expanding inside her. He pressed hard against her buttocks and took his whole lenght inside her ass, releasing his seed inside her. Lux arched her back as she felt his wet and warm cum being spilled inside her anus. Her hole was so small that, while Garen slowly pulled himself out, his cum started to leak, a thick white stream coming down through her inner thigh.

"Oh my god..." He said when his soft member unplucked from Lux's anus, dropping a big glob of sperm, "This was the best orgasm I've ever had."

"We _have_ to do this again." Lux turned around and kissed him, "I wanna do it tomorrow, I wan..." But as she childishly smiled and hopped in excitement, a noise came from the door.

"Lux? Garen? Where are you?" It was their mother. With a desperate rush, they collected their clothes from the floor and put them on the best they could. The result was clumsy, but they managed to get completely dressed by the time their mother appeared at the door. "Lux? What is happening here? The dissert is already being served!"

"Oh sorry mother... I just... we..." When the mage started fumbling with her words, Garen place a nervous hand on her shoulder and started talking.

"I was just showing her the city, mother." He faked the best smile he could. "Remember when you said a true noble knows his nation? Well..."

His mother inspected the siblings with a suspicious gaze for a few seconds. "Hmm... Very well, I hope you have shown your sister everything because tonight we have _puuuudding_!

...

_Hello, citizens of ! Here is another chapter of your favorite pornobook, featuring the most wincestuous couple of all fiction: Gayren and Lux. That's right, fuck Ez x Lux and FUCK KAT X GAREN. I mean, why the fuck would Kat even look to a moron like Garen, the Steroid of Demacia? Fuck him._

_Anyways... still don't know wich will the next couple be so, as always, suggestions are welcome. Also, feedback helps me a lot. I only finished From Freljord because of the reviews it had during the period I abandoned it. So please review. Negative criticism is welcome too, as it improves me (and hurts my feelings. Jk)_

_Farewell my friends and ow-raevoah!_

_(No, i didn't make Garen yell DEMACIAAAAAAAAA as he came. Sorry, that's just too lame, I don't have this type of cancer)_


	3. Chapter 3 - Katarina x Talon

**Chapter 3 - Katarina x Talon**

The mission had been perfectly accomplished. They managed to climb the tall building in the heart of Piltover without attracting any attention. Reaching the penthouse, Talon eliminated four bodyguards in a flurry of steel, leaving their target open for Katarina's Shunpo. A sharp splash of blood hit her leather jacked as her knife was buried inside the man's neck. When the purple smoke of her teleportation vanished into the air, his body collapsed into the floor and a crimson pool reflected the few stars of Piltover's night.

The mission had been _almost_ perfectly accomplished...

As the assassins were about to leave, one of the guards stood up with a red gash on his neck and a silver pistol on his hand. The shot was loud and shocking. Katarina threw a knife right at his throat, finishing him, but it was too late. In the corner of her eye she saw Talon's purple figure falling back and hitting the floor. Her heart started beating frantically. She dropped her daggers instantly and went to her knees, clutching her partner's body.

He didn't move. Her emerald eyes looked desperately for any sign of life on him, but he was completely still. A hole was carved into his shoulder, penetrating the leather spauldrons and blood flowed from it. Katarina turned her face into a depressed expression and tears started falling from her eyes.

"No Talon... please don't die!" She buried her face into his clean shoulder, crying for him. "Don't leave me too, please... I... I love you. Please don't die, I love you Talon..."

She wept, curled around him as trying to hold him into the living plane. She couldn't let him go, she had already lost her father and a curse had struck her sister, Cassiopeia. She couldn't lose him too, he was the love of her life, even if he didn't know so. She just held him in his arms, pressing her face against his shoulder crying for almost a minute when suddenly, his body woke with a spasm and he inhaled deeply.

Katarina was thrown back in surprise. Talon sat up, breathing deeply and took a while to notice his wound. When he did so, he ripped some cloth off a dead bodyguard's clothes and pressed it tight against his bleeding shoulder. The Noxian looked up at his redhead partner with a worried look.

"Katarina?" He tried to stand up but failed. "What's wrong? Why are you crying." He reached his hand at her face, cupping it and wiping a tear with his thumb. The assassins had shared some moments of friendship during their live in the Du Couteau mansion, but no moment was ever so intimate.

Katarina felt her face blushing and stood up nervously. "I was... We gotta get out of here. Come." The redhead pulled his arm around her shoulders for support and helped him up. The assassins had to go down using the elevator, but managed to leave the building through the backdoor without being noticed. In a dark alley, Talon felt a bolt of pain and reached for his wound, falling to his knees.

Katarina quickly went to his aid, "Talon, we've got to get you to a hospital!" Nervousness was plain in her face.

"Hospital? Are you insane?" Her partner looked up at her. "We have to stay low. Let's get back to the inn, clean this mess and hide there for a couple of days while I get better."

"No, no Talon! You can't die, we can't risk..." Katarina started but Talon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Kat..." he was smiling, "Have you ever seen me dying?"

She chuckled, still a little nervous. "Fine then. Just don't leave... don't die."

They got to the inn after a couple of minutes walking through Piltover's hextech styled streets, and had to check-in again.

"Two rooms please." Talon said to the old woman attending them, trying his best to hide the blood and pain.

Katarina objected, "I need to take care of your wound, you can't be left alone." Turning to the old lady she said, "One room with two beds please."

The attendant, who seemed oblivious to the bleeding situation replied, "I'm sorry young lady, but since you two checked out some people came in and there is no such room. I could place you in a room with one bed, if you wish."

Katarina blushed, "Fine. How much?"

They paid and went upstairs. Talon's rag was soaked red but he seemed to be recovering. The room was tiny, one couple bed, some simple furniture and a door to an even tinier bathroom. The window led to metal escape stairs and the view was just a brick wall. The Blades' s Shadow rested on the bed while Katarina prepared a jar of hot water and got some clean rags to tend to him. The bullet was slowed by his leather armor but it still penetrated his flesh. With a few tools, Katarina managed to remove it and close the bleeding with some fabric strips. Talon flinched but didn't scream or complain, he was as tough as a Du Couteau. After all was done, she washed her hands and went out to buy some food while Talon rested.

When she came back and entered the room, her eyes were locked on her assassin fellow for some reason. He was laid facing up, his muscular chest exposed to the faint electrical light that came from the window. She couldn't avoid noticing his ripped abs, his lean figure covered with the slightest sheen of sweat. After coming out of her daze, she placed the food on the corner table. Talon woke up with the quiet noise.

"Hey Kat..." He was a little dizzy from sleep but sounded healthy. "What's that?"

Once again, the red haired assassin was caught by his muscles, this time they were being forced by him getting up. After a few moments she managed to studder, "Oh... I'm... I mean, it's some food. Cake. Yes, cake."

He must have noticed her gazing green eyes at him and looked at her with a suspicious expression. "Is everything alright?"

Instead of answering him, she just smiled and handed him the cake. "Cute", he thought. They ate together in complete silence, only changing quick looks. She was too shy to look inside his brown eyes for too long, but oh, she wanted to. Since the accident, Katarina realized how much she wanted Talon, how much she needed him. She was no stranger to men, also not experienced but still, he was something else. All these years she treated him with despise, hiding her true feelings. When they finished the almost unflavored cake and just sat crossed legged on the bed and stared at each other awkwardly.

"I think I'll try sleeping on the floor." She broke the silence.

"Don't be silly, Kat." He chuckled. "You've been taking care of me for hours, you must be very tired."

She really was. "But Talon... you've been shot."

"I guess we could share the bed."

Katarina could feel her cheeks turning as red as her hair. "What?! I'll sleep on the floor... It's really not a big deal, I'm not even tir..." But before she could finish, the wounded man sat up and cupped her blushed face.

"Sleep with me, Kat." They paused in time, lost in each other's eyes. "Please." He concluded, laying down while gently pulling her together.

Her nose was brushing against his and her eyes were closed in anticipation. Her nose caught all her scents, her arms supported her body on top of his. Their legs entangled warmly. Her heart was beating like a drum inside her chest, rumbling her stomach. She rested a hand on Talon's safe chest and felt his heart pulsing desperately. She finally opened her eyes to find herself kissing the man she loved. The boy adopted by her father. The shadow that followed her and protected her from everything.

Her lips parted to welcome his tongue, and hers explored his mouth two. The kiss began gentle but heated up as their bodies asked for more. Talon held her hips with both hands, pushing her closer. Her chest and belly touched his body, feeling his warm muscles rubbing through her leather top. His hands then traveled down, went beneath her pants and squeezed the bare skin of her round buttocks. She thought of stopping him for going so far, but hell, she wanted him so much. Red hair fell like a curtain around their faces, Katarina's warm globes felt like heaven on Talon's grip.

A sharp gasp came from the man below her, not of pleasure but of pain. She sat up and noticed that his wound have been pressed down by her arm.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Katarina asked him, afraid that she had hurt him.

In response he stared at her body and smirked. She was sitting right on his groin, her thighs on each side of his hips,straddling him. "I'm more than okay..." His hands reached for her and she shivered when his hands went up her chest to squeeze her covered breasts. With one tug he lowered the small leather top to reveal her big breasts and pink erect nipples. He squeezed the two orbs and each time he pinched or caressed a nipple, Katarina shut her eyes and gasped in delight.

Lost in a sea of pleasure, Katarina didn't notice that she was slowly swaying her hips, making her crotch rub against Talon's concealed erection. She only saw that when he started unbuckling his belt and motioned her to raise herself. She eagerly obeyed, giving space for him to put his aching erection out. His fingers fondled with laces and from underneath the purple cloth came the biggest cock Katarina has ever seen. It must have been nine inches long, thick and uncut. Talon grabbed her hips and pulled her back down. Now his member was rubbing against the leather of her pants and he groaned as she dry-humped him.

The Blade's Shadow made a movement to sit up and suck at her nipples but when he tried, a sharp pain jolted from his shoulder and he as thrown back to bed.

"You're still wounded." Katarina said, her hands caressing the hair on his chest. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

With a kiss, she stood up on the bed and started undressing. At the end of her stripping, Talon was stunned by her beauty. Her beautiful red hair brushed against her perfectly smooth skin. Her breasts were perky and full, with pink nipples facing opposite directions. Only a tiny bit of red hair could be seen above her womanhood. Her thick and fit legs completed the perfect picture that Katarina was. Coming down with one knee at each side of his body, she took hold of his hands and guided one to her left breast and the other to her mouth. She sucked his middle finger slowly, teasing him. Her warm and wet mouth stirred his penis and it pushed against her dripping entry.

Tired of teasing, Katarina grabbed Talon's cock and started pumping it. She was amazed at how her hands wouldn't even close around his massive shaft. His head was thrown back by the rush of pleasure from the handjob and he moaned loudly. Her hand went all the way down to the base and went back in, giving his head a special massage.

Eventually, she was craving for his cock inside her, so she stopped stroking it and raised her hips. Holding it up, she rested her entry on the tip of his penis, feeling it touching her clit. Afraid of hurting herself with Talon's abnormal length, Katarina went down on him very slowly, engulfing inch after inch. As her walls stretched, a warmness grew in her belly and her heart beat faster. When he was halfway in she couldn't take in anymore of it so she raised again. Talon didn't seem to like it, so he grabbed her hips with both hands and pushed her down on him.

His while length was swallowed by her pussy with a wet sound and Katarina moaned in pain at the brusque invasion. Her nails dug onto his chest and her thighs clenched around him. When her walls were stretched enough to accommodate his girth, she rose again. And went down.

Slowly but at an increasing pace, the redhead began riding her partner, her ass slapping against his thighs and her tits jiggling above him. Talon arched his head back, shaken by the insane amount of pleasure her tight walls were giving him. Her moaning raised, accompanied by the slapping sound from her. She was now bouncing frantically on his huge member, screaming in pleasure and scratching his chest fiercely. Her jaw was opened, her eyes half-closed, her breath sharp and fast, her breasts going up and down on her chest.

As her nether lips wrapped around Talon's girth, Katarina felt a familiar pressure on her navel. She couldn't believe she was going to climax so soon, but she was. His size and her love for him were too much for her body and it suddenly started to convulse, leading to a rocking orgasm. She arched her back as her hips pressed against his in one final and violent thrust. With his cock buried deep inside her, the walls of her womanhood spilled a torrent of juices and pulsed in waves. Her moaning was held for a few seconds but when her orgasm ceased she let her breath out with a shaky voice.

Katarina laid her body on Talon's chest to rest. Her face buried on his neck, kissing it. His cock was still inside her, so he began slowly thrusting upwards. Katarina got the lead and started swaying her hips in a rotation movement. Her tight ass on his grips moving in a seductive way, her walls squeezing his thick shaft.

Not stopping this, she whispered into his ear, "Do you want me to take care of you?"

Talon closed his eyes, "Yes..."

"Do you want me to make you cum?"

He squeezed her ass a little harder, "Yes, please!"

With one devilish giggle she raised her body from him and descended to the foot of the bed. His member stood hard and soaked in front of her. Kneeling between his legs, the assassin grabbed Talon's cock and jerked it playfully. The lubricants that still coated his cock made the handjob even more delightful. But it was just getting better as Katarina bent over and started licking his whole length, drinking her own juices from his cock. Talon grew impatient and held her head gently, pushing her against him.

Her green eyes opened in surprised as his head poked her lips and force its way inside but she complied. Locking her eyes with his, she began sucking slowly, lapping his skin with her warm tongue. When he removed his hand from her red hair, Katarina began bobbing her head up and down, a slurping sound filling the tiny room. Talon's breath became shallow and fast, she knew he was close to the edge. At that point all she wanted was his cum. She wanted to feel her mouth being washed with his seed.

Still looking deep into his eyes, her blowjob went even deeper, his head poking at the back of her mouth every time she went down. Holding the base of his shaft, her hand started jerking it along with the sucking. The pace went gradually faster and Talon was moaning and clutching the bed sheets. She felt him expanding slightly and a cum blast was shot into her throat. She struggled to swallow the enormous amount of sperm being spilled inside her. A good bunch of it spilled through her lips into his ballsack and her hand. When she slowly extracted his half-limp member from her mouth with a squishy sound, she opened her mouth and showed Talon how much he had spilled into her. Swallowing all with a loud gulp, she sat up._  
_

"Whoa... That was amazing Kat." Talon said while also sitting up.

She helped him up and caressed his face. "I told you I was going to take good care of you."

They kissed and laid down on the bed, their naked bodies tangling in a tired embrace.

"Talon?" Katarina's head rested on his chest.

"Yes?"

"I..." The assassin could feel her cheeks blushing "I think I love you."

Talon chuckled and rubbed her shoulders. "Love you too, kitty Kat."

"What the fuck? Don't call me that!" She punched his chest and they laughed together before falling asleep.

_..._

_What's up my little fellows? One more chapter for you all, this time featuring my favorite couple: Katarina and Talon. Once again, FUCK GAREN. Seriously, that demacian bitch wouldn't have a chance with Kat, wtf._

_But Talon is a nice dude, I like him._

_Sorry for all the typos, writing this on my phone is pretty annoying. As always, reviews are always welcome, they're what keep this going!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Elise x Lucian

**Chapter 4 - Elise x Lucian**

Expeditions to the Shadow Isles were hard to find, in fact Lucian didn't even know if these still occurred. Buying a ship and hiring a crew was too expensive so he bought a little boat with enough space to sleep on and set sail the the infamous islands. It took him some days to get there, and for each day he traveled, the air got colder and the sky darker. But Lucian was not afraid, he had his guns and that was all he needed to put an end to Thresh, the Chain Warden. At the fifth day, with stormy clouds above him, the hull of his boat hit a sandy shore.

"Here I am..." He grunted as his boots sank into the greenish sand. "Again."

He walked into the dark forest with his fingers itching at the triggers of his guns. His eyes watched weary for a foe in a bush or a spirit coming from the ground. His ears capturing and analysing every little sound: bugs crawling on the earth, sinister birds crying, a grumbling on the woods... and a whisper. Calling him. He was aware of the tricks the Shadow Isles could play on the mortal mind, but still, these whispers were seducing him to a certain direction. He couldn't help but to follow them through the forest. They got louder and clearer as he came closer, Lucian could distinguish a feminine voice and kept walking towards it until he found a cave carved into the foot of a mountain. The voice ceased and the Purifier found himself slowly walking into the entrance.

The point of his guns emitted a blue light that showed him the walls, wich were covered with webs and small spiders that rushed to hide when he approached. Lucian soon found out that the hole he came in was a mere entrance as the way widened into a huge dome filled with webs and cocoons, holding a dark throne in the center. All around him he could hear little spider legs rushing into holes and cracks but among them a female voice startled him. He pointed his pistols at opposite directions, preparing to meet his foe.

"Show yourself, vile creature!" He threatened before feeling a liquid drop onto his right shoulder. He reacted too slowly, looking up he met a pair of red eyes and a dark smile. He shot upwards but his foe leaped down, landing with grace. He stopped for half a heartbeat to analyse her. The first thing he noticed were her long and thick legs, supported by pointy red heels. Her fit body was covered by a black hard tissue similar to leather that held her modest pale breasts. Next thing he knew, she threw a bolt of web at his right hand, knocking his pistol down as a spider lunged at his other one, leaving him unarmed against the deadly beauty.

"What do we have here?" There was a hint of seduction on her voice as she walked towards him swaying her broad hips. "You aren't just another adventurer flying into my web are you... Lucian?"

"Elise... the Spider Queen." He grunted, trying to untangle his hand from her web in vain. "What are you doing here? Were you not supposed to be at the Institute?"

She giggled as her children came out of their lairs and closed around the defenseless Purifier. "I went on vacation just after you did. My children missed me." She finished her sentence grabbing a spider from the floor and giving it a little peck. "How come _you_ are not at the Institute?"

"I'm looking for Thresh..."

"Oh!" She interrupted him. "For revenge, you mean. You will not find him here at the Isles. He had personal matters that needed his attendance elsewhere." Then, she gave Lucian a sultry look. "But for me... it seems that my personal matters have come to my cave, what a lucky turn of events. You see, Lucian... I have been feeling a certain hunger, but the Shadow Isles are such a lonely place. And the Institute has forbidden me of bringing human sacrifice here. But you have come willingly. And now Lucian... you are tangled in my web."

Before the Purifier could even think of running, Elise trapped his legs with a cocoon and knocked him down. "Follow me if you will." She mocked as the string of web dragged him over the throne. Reaching it, the arachnid woman glued him by hands and feet to the seat. He struggled hard, trying to escape her trap but it was useless. Elise was now standing in front of him.

"Hush, my darling, you will soon be eager to satisfy my hunger." She said while bending over, exposing her cleavage to her prisoner.

"Let. Me. GO!" He roared at her, his body making an effort to leave the trap.

She faked a sad face, "It looks like you don't want a bite of these." She squeezed her breasts together with her arms. "Still bitching about your dead wife? Thresh told me he fucked her countless times in the spiritual plane inside his lantern."

"FUCK YOU! LET ME GO!" The gunslinger was roaring and sweat was beginning to form on his face.

"If you won't cooperate... Then I'll make you cooperate!" Leaning forward, Elise opened her mouth and bit the dark skin of his neck with her sharp fangs. Retreating and licking a drop of blood from her lips she smirked. "That should do it."

Lucian felt his vision blur for a moment and then his head became dizzy. "What... what the fuck have you done to me?"

"Don't worry, it's not poison... you'll see." She bent over again, this time tracing a line on his crotch and using her sharp nail to cut his breeches. "Now let's see what do we have here." Looking down, she retracted her claws into pale human fingers and stuck her right hand into the new made hole. She quickly found his manhood and Lucian gasped when he felt her soft palm wrapping around it. She giggled when she pulled the limp member out, admiring as the light brown flesh slowly expanded and hardened as she stroked it.

"I see that my substance is starting to kick in."

"Let... me go..." This time he found harder to command that. His head was burning with desire, his eyes locked on her pale cleavage and her curvy legs.

"Not so soon, Purifier. First you must see my best form." She stepped back from him and her leather-like clothes started to retract as her claws did. Soon her breasts were fully exposed to him, two perky globes almost white with light cream nipples, not too big but neither too small. Her navel was also exposed and then her crotch, showing him a shaved and tattooed entrance to her womanhood. Her thight-high "boots" didn't go away, and as she turned her back to him he couldn't help but to notice how they made her ass look even sexier.

Elise must have had the best pair of legs and buttocks of the League, perhaps losing only to Fiora, but he had no idea they would be so... perfect. Just two perfectly round and big orbs, supported by a set of thick white thighs.

All resistance flew away from his body and his member slowly hardened to its full eight inches long. When the Spider Queen noticed she came back to him in a sexy walk. "I am quite proud of my behind... they look nice,but you must wonder: how do they feel?"

Elise turned her back to him and bent over. His hard shaft fitted well between her lumps and she began to dry hump him. The way her soft giants pressed against the under side of his cock, going up and down made Lucian want to gr

ab her ass and dig his fingers in her perfect skin, but he was reminded of her webs around his wrist when he tried to do so. To compensate he began waving his hips back and forth, his skin being pushed and pulled by her buttocks, his ballsack occasionally rubbing against the entry of her anus.

Tired of teasing, Elise turned to face him once again and slowly dropped to her knees to face his erect member. Holding the base of it and massaging it gently she looked up into Lucian's eyes and said, "That's more meat than I need to satisfy my hunger, big man." She teased one last time and licked his whole length painfully slow, not turning her gaze away from his. Then, her warm lips covered its head and went forth, engulfing half of his member into her wet cave. She squeezed it vigorously before pulling out, applying just the right pressure every time she did so. Her right hand jerked him in a quick pace, helped by the spit she left around his member.

Breaking the rhythmic motion, she pulled it all out in order to play with it. Using her left hand she massaged both his balls, squeezing them gently while giving him a perfect handjob with her right one. She then tilted her head sideways and brought one of his testicles inside her mouth and sucked on it, letting drops of his cum fall down. When his ballsack was coated with her saliva, Elise licked from the base to the slit of his cock and with one shove of her head, she completely covered it with her mouth. She tried to keep it there, feeling Lucian twitching in pleasure inside her throat was amazing, but her gag reflex started working and she was forced to back away in order to cough.

The Spider Queen couldn't wait anymore, she needed his seed inside her. "Ready to satisfy my hunger, human?" Wrapping both her soft palms around Lucian's huge length she began stroking it fiercely, even making her breasts jiggle with the motion. "I need your seed." Finishing the sentence, the arachnid started to suck his head quick and sloppy, leaving streams of spit between it and her lips every time she popped his cock out. Lucian felt his soaked balls twitching and knew he was going to climax soon. His grunts and moans became more evident and Elise held her head back, her mouth open wide, eagerly waiting to taste his cum. The gunslinger looked down at her and met her deep gaze and her pleading face staring at him seductively.

That was too much for him, his orgasm came in a rumbling wave of pleasure, shooting one huge jet of cum that stained Elise's dark-red hair. He splashed her face with his seed, wetting her cheeks and her lips. A good lot of it went straight into her mouth and when he was done she closed it and swallowed the liquid. He sat back down and sighed after the wave of pleasure passed through him, that was quite exhaustive and Lucian's penis had gone to rock-hard to limp as Elise finished cleaning it with her tongue.

His vision became less blurry and his senses started to come back to his body. "What the... You! You used me!" He struggled with the webs confining him. "Let me go so I can fight you fairly, no charms!"

"Oh baby..." The Spider Queen giggled, caressing his chest with her nails. "Who said I was finished with you?" Her hands produced even more spider web and she reinforced his bindings. "But this time, I don't think I'll need to use my aphrodisiac."

When he saw her naked figure swaying her hips seductively in front of him he remembered how good her blowjob was, but still, she was a creature from the Shadow Isles and gods, he loved Senna! "You bitch!"

Elise ignored that and went on, turning her back at him, she started waving her huge tight ass around. When she sat on his lap, he couldn't avoid the stirring his member got. Her sexy ass pressed against it, making it disappear. Elise then began to give him a lap dance, making sure to rub his shaft with her enormous buttocks. Her back arched and she licked his ear while continuing with the sensual dance. It was inevitable, within a couple of seconds his cock was hard once again, desperate to breach her. It poked at the entrance of her vagina and his head penetrated her a couple of times, emitting sultry moans from her.

Closing her legs together, Elise rose from his lap, showing him her glistening lips between her buttocks. After he had his eyes delighted, she reached behind her and steadied his penis before sitting on it. She went the deepest she could, opening her mouth in ecstasy and smashing her ass against him. His head reached her cervix and pressed against it for a moment before she raised and went back down. She swayed her hips around his crotch, squeezing his lenght with her wet walls. Her buttocks' flesh flattened against him and slapped his hips when she started to bounce repeatedly. Her round shape went up and down and jiggled, waves moving under her skin.

Not removing his huge cock from her, the spider woman raised her legs and turned around. Now she could ride him while he sucked and bit on her cream-colored nipples. Her breasts bounced along her whole body. Their faces were wet with sweat and the space where their crotches connected was soaked with her lubrificants. Elise used her hands to press her breasts together around Lucian's face, almost suffocating him. The head of his cock slid in and out her womanhood, running against the ceiling of her cave. It poked her cervix every time she slammed down on him, screaming in pleasure all along. She rode him fiercely, her big white ass behind her jumping up and down on his thickness.

"Oh yeaaah! Your cock feels sooo good!_OOOOH!_ Cum for me! Please, I need your cum!" She screamed as her ass went red from slapping his thighs. Lucian was on the verge of exploding and with a few more bounces, He felt his balls spilling his seed inside her once again. Elise didn't stop riding him when it happened, she only bent her back, supporting herself on his thighs so she could see her his seed leaking out from her pussy and falling onto his crotch. That was when her orgasm came rocking her body and a translucent liquid squirted out onto Lucian's bellybutton. She only stopped riding several moments later, when her multiple orgasms stopped giving her spasms and she could stand up. Conjuring her "clothes" back to her body, Elise showed a drop of a red venom on the tip of her claw.

"What are you doing to me now?" Lucian asked, concerned.

"Don't worry sweetie, I've already had my snack." With lighting speed she darted his neck with the poison. "You can go now."

"Fuck!" He blurted as her sharp claw pinched his skin.

His vision went blurry again, but this time he completely blacked out.

When Lucian woke up, he was laying at the beach his boat was settled, he rubbed his head and looked down to find that his pants were still ragged and his soft member was hanging from the hole. It was clean and dry, so he presumed Elise had her time to clean his cum up and satisfy her hunger.

...

_Hello fellow geeks and nerds, I deliver you yet another chapter of my collection. This time I paired Elise with Lucian._

_Why? Well, even though I don't play her, I got kind of seduced by her character lately. I don't know how to explain, at first I thought the idea of Elise porn kinda disgusting, her being an insect and all. But for some reason something clicked on my mid (I think it was after reading an Elise smut here) and I just found her a VERY sexy champion. Also, I coupled her with Lucian because she just doesn't seem to have a pair for her (no, NOT KHA'ZIX. DON'T EVEN SUGGEST A LEMON WITH KHA' ZIX) so why not one of Shadow Isles' enemies? Also for the skin contrast. She's pale, he's black, you know._

_Well, that was it, hope you enjoyed and reviews please! You can always suggest pairings for me, although for the next chapter I'm seriously thinking about Leona x Pantheon or Pool P. Leona x Pool P. Graves (skin pairing!) tell me what you think and see you guys later!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Leona x Graves (Pool Party)

**Chapter 5 -Leona x Graves (Pool Party :D )**

"ZIGGS! ZIGGS! ZIGGS! ZIGGS! ZIGGS!" Pratically every champion of the League of Legends screamed the yordle's name as he stood tall like never beforeon the top of the trampoline.

Taking one last look at the pool that reflected the blue sky he saw his fellow champions rising their fists and shouting for him. "MEGA INFERNO BOMB MOTHERFUCKERS" He yelled in his crazy voice and jumped for it. The leap was so beautifully insane that even the malicious Katarina let a tear drop fall from her eye. "So glorious..." She whispered before the yordle fell right on top of her head and sent water splashing at everyone. The pool was filled with cheers and Sona brought music back from her DJ booth.

Graves was still laughing his ass off on the floor, and Lee Sin was desperately asking him to describe what had happened. Every one was happy that sunny day, the construction of the Institute's first pool site was over and a party was organized to celebrate it. Gragas was in charge of the drinks stand, Morgana baked cookies on her little cookies cart. Sona played her techno beats on her DJ booth and Renekton watched for anyone that might be drowning.

But no one was drowning and the atmosphere was pure fun that day. Some champions didn't come, like Kha' Zix, Kog' Maw and Urgot, while others dressed especially for this event. Malcolm Graves was one of them, wearing his blue beach shorts and walking around with his needlessly large water gun, spraying his friends. And TF. He was just about to get lucky with Evelynn when he was soaked to the bones by Graves. Lee Sin accompanied him with a tropical outfit and Renekton wore a lifeguard uniform. But he was missing someone.

Leona, one of his usual bottom lane partners was nowhere to be seen, and he was pretty sure he heard something about her wearing pool party clothes too. "Yeah, she told me during the last match we had together, three days ago." He told Lee Sin, who as hitting on Nidalee. "That one she carried my ass to victory. Beautifully done... as always."

"Do I smell L.O.V.E in the air?" Nidalee asked, giggling.

"Nah man, she's not Graves' type of girl." Lee sin said before he could answer. "What he likes is a kinky girl, know what I'm saying? Not my case though. I like beautiful and smart women." The monk finished cupping Nidalee's chin.

"Something like that..." Graves grunted.

Nidalee shoved away her pretender's hand and pointed a finger at the Outlaw. "I think you should talk to her. You two would make the cutest couple together. Maybe she can even get your mind off Twisted Fate."

"Yeah man, that's starting to sound gay." Lee Sin made a wise observation.

"Fuck off! All I want is to teach that bastard why not to fuck with Malc..." He would've finished his sentence if Leona hadn't walked in the party, attracting every gaze upon her. Especially Graves'.

"Damn..." said Lee Sin.

"Damn..." Darius commented.

"Damn..." Garen whispered.

"What, Garen?!" Lux spat, landing an elbow at the Demacian's ribs.

The Radiant Dawn wore a tight yellow bathing suit and a transparent orange skirt that showed most of her perfectly tanned legs. A sunflower attached to her chestnut hair gave her a tropical touch and her smile was brighter than the sun itself. She looked around the pool, saying _hi_ to one and another but didn't sit anywhere.

"Dude, ask her to sit with us!" Lee Sin poked Graves.

"What?" The Outlaw came out of his daze. "Nah man, I don't know..."

"Stop bitching man! Ask her to sit here before Twisted F..."

"HEYLEONAOVERHERECOMESITWITHUS!" Graves yelled, waving his arms and calling for her.

When she saw him her smile opened even wider and she went to meet him, pushing a lock of her hair behind a ear. "Good day everyone!" The Solari greeted the group. "Enjoying the pool Graves? Whoa, what's up with that water cannon?" She said as she sat on an empty chair next to him.

"Just a little something I got to go with the thematic clothing." He answered.

"Oh, you and your fascination for big guns." She giggled.

Lee Sin turned to them, "Yeah, maybe he's trying to compensate for something, HA!" Then he realized how inappropriate the comment was and turned back to Nidalee.

When Graves turned his face from the monk, he noticed Leona gazing at his crotch from the corner of her eyes. Seeing that he was looking at her, she tried to disguise it, but that turned out into an awkward expression and red cheeks. For some reason he found that amazingly cute and had to hold a chuckle in order not to make her even more embarrassed. The day went on, the four of them drank and laughed, Nidalee got a little drunk and Lee Sin got a lot drunker and both of them went somewhere more private. At the end of the afternoon, Leona stood up from her seat and stretched her limbs.

"I'll take a swim. Wanna come along?" She asked him while removing her skirt.

"Nah, I'll just stay here and rest some more." By that time most of the champions had already left and the ones who remained were all too lazy, so the pool was empty except for a few swimmers. When she finally came out of the water Graves couldn't help but stare at Leona's flawless body being hugged tight by her bathing suit, her cleavage shiny soaked and her hips swaying as she walked to him.

"What?" She asked while drying her hair. "Something wrong?"

Graves still gazed her, suddenly not ashamed of showing his attraction. "Absolutely nothing." Clearing his throat he said, "Have I ever told you that you're the best support in the League? I mean... what's Sona or Soraka compared to you."

Leona laughed and sat next to him. "That's cute, thanks Malcolm." Then she placed a hand on his thigh and smirked, "But what are you talking about? My technique?"

"You know what I meant." He said, leaning closer to her and looking deep into her brown eyes before laying a slow kiss upon her lips. That was just too good to be true, he didn't know where he had found this courage to just kiss her. Perhaps seeing her wet body coming out of the pool clicked something in his mind, but nevertheless, he was happy as fuck!

When they stopped kissing, Leona's eyes were pleading and her breathing was deep. They were both sitting on the sand, her legs resting on top of his and her hand caressing his inner thigh. That made Graves extremely horny and his bulge was evident. Leona seemed to noticed, for she was staring directly at it, desire filling up her visage. The Outlaw came back to his senses when he heard Riven climbing out of the pool to leave, but his partner didn't seem to be in this world.

Her fingers were slowly making their way up his leg and soon they touched his erection and began rubbing it through the shorts. Gasping, he placed a hand over hers, making her stop. "Hold on... not here."

"Oh come on, almost everyone is gone" That was true, only five or six champions could be seen in the pool site, including Gragas who was packing his drinks stand. "Lee Sin got me curious as to your fascination for big guns. Are you compensating for something?"

"Leona, someone could see..." A tight grasp made his speech die, and the Solari started jerking the outline of his cock. Bringing her other hand close, she quickly undid the laces and her eyes were eager to see more. Sticking one hand inside his shorts, she pulled Graves' fat monster outside, making her respiration fail for a moment.

"Okay! Wow... you're definitely not compensating for nothing." She blurted out, still not taking her eyes away from it. Her hand slowly began to play with his member, exploring his sensitive skin and fiddling with his pubic hair.

"You liked it?" He chuckled.

"If I liked it? Well... I guess you could say that." She whispered.

"It's all yours."

Leona finally brought her eyes up to his and smirked. Then, her hand wrapped around his enormous girth and she started a lingering handjob. Graves cupped her chin and kissed her, sucking and biting at her lower lip. Her hand worked smoothly around his shaft, and she used her thumb to spread the pre-cum over the tip. Her hand paused the handjob and went south, grabbing both his testicles and massaging them. This sent shivers up the outlaw's spine and his hand urged for something.

Uncontrollable, he grasped Leona's concealed breast, fondling with it through the soaked bath suit. Leona moaned into his mouth as a response and her hand returned the foreplay, this tine stroking his cock faster. When the Solari finally broke the kiss to admire her own work, the sight of her hand not being able to close around Graves' girth made her excited. "Gods... you're thick!" The wet sounds of the handjob and Leona's whispers into his ear were music for him.

He could already feel a pressure building up in his abdomen, and anticipated the moment when he would smear Leona's delicate hand with his cum when a voice startled them.

"Champions, the pool will close in five minutes." It was Renekton with his megaphone. "Pack your belongings and leave."

The couple quickly stopped what they were doing and she shoved his cock back inside his shorts. When she saw Renekton turning his back at them, she stood up and pulled the outlaw by his hand. Graves had to hold his shorts up while he was dragged across chairs and palm trees, but they managed to hide inside a shower. When all the lights were out and the crocodile's steps faded away, Leona finally let her breath out.

"Well, that was close, huh?" she chuckled.

"Yeah..." Graves held her hips and pressed his bulge against her belly. "But now that we are alone."

The Solari placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. Before he could complain, she said, "Why do it her inside this tiny shower booth when we have the whole pool for ourselves?"

"Out there?" He scratched the back of his head, "I don't know..."

"Oh come on, there's no one around!" With that, she grabbed his hand and led him outside. All lights were out except for the ones inside the pool. That gave the whole place a flickering blue hue, accompanied by the moonlight of a clear sky. Leona entered the water through the stairs, until the surface was at her stomach. Graves sat on the edge of the pool, soaking only his legs, while she pulled her suit down, revealing her big and soft mounds. She made her way towards him and rested her hands on his legs. From her depth, she could stand on her feet and still be leveled with the outlaw's chest, a perfect position to what she was planning.

"I lowered my suit so you could see my boobs. Now take those shorts off and show me what I want."

"Aye, madam." Using both his hands he shoved them off and threw them away. His cock came out throbbing, released from its confinements.

Leona eagerly grabbed it by its base and stroked it hard. Graves grunted in pleasure at the sensation, but when the Solari slipped her hands behind his waist and lowered her head, he was surprised by an instant deepthroat and moaned loud. She gagged at his head poking the back of her throat and pulled it out, leaving a sloppy mess. Her hands met behind his back, as if the brunette was hugging his waist, and her head was tilted downwards, tongue flicking at the slit of the thick cock.

With no hesitation, she brought her head down again, forcing her throat down Malcolm's lenght. But this time she didn't try to keep it there. Instead, she took it all out and swallowed back in, repeating the process faster and faster. It came to a point where the back of her throat was being frenetically poked by the bulbous head, her spit freely leaking out from her opened mouth.

While she was struggling to take the member as deep as she could, Graves was caught in a lusty daze from feeling his cock being repeatedly surrounded by a wet and warm cave. But the daze was quickly turning into a frenzy. Feeling an urge inaide him, Graves held Leona's head, burying his fingers in her brown hair, and forced her down on him. The woman was took by surprise and started gagging uncontrollably on his twitching manhood. Ahe padded his back with her hand but he didn't even notice. She was coughing hard and tears started to gather in her eyes. She brought her hands back to her and pushed Graves' hips away.

"You're my support, you have to obey me!" The outlaw grunted, not letting her go.

Feeling at the edge of his orgasm, he started to quickly thrust his pelvis upwards, face-fucking the poor Solari. Wet saliva was dripping onto his balls and her throat twitched and twisted around his girth. Leona was trying to complain, but all that came out of her mouth was muffled words and gags. She padded him again and again, pushing him away, but only after severel thrusts that Malcolm let her head go.

She backed away, coughing roughly and taking deep breaths. Her eyes were red and wet, her lips covered with spit. "I told you to stop it, damn it! Are you... " more coughs made her stop. "Are you insane?!"

"Why don't you be a good support and just obey?" Graves said, entering the pool and approaching her.

"You can't do what you want with me just because I'm a support. We aren't slaves!"

Graves got to her and shoved her aside. "We'll see about that." With his rough hands, he placed her on the stairs that led into the pool. Leona bent over under his grip and her legs were spread apart by his knees. There, the water w reached her tights and only the point of her dangling breasts were dipped. One of the outlaws' hands let go of her shoulder and just as soon, she felt two fingers penetrating her womanhood from behind. When she looked behind her soaked body, she saw Graves fingering her while jerking his big cock. An evil grin was on his face, she knew that he was going to go harsh on her pussy. But that's what Leona wanted.

"No! Please... Don't!" She lied. "Hmmm... please don't hurt me!"

She moaned even more as Graves slapped his cock on her wet lips. Grabbing it, he placed the head between her folds and thrust inside with no hesitation.

"OH FUCK!" The Solari screamed as his full length penetrated her.

Its thickness stretched her walls and made her juices come flowing even more. When he began moving back and forth, she almost collapsed into the water from the waves of pleasure. She could hear Graves moaning low behind her as he squeezed her ass with one hand and pulled her shoulder with another. They synchronized at a fast pace, his body smacking hers and their nether parts being infused in warmth and wetness. Resting an elbow on the stairs for extra support, Leona brought her arm between her legs and started rubbing her clitoris while the thick shaft pounded her inside.

"Oh shit Graves... Oooooh gods! I'm about to... OOOOH!"

Graves removed his hand from her shoulder and used it to pull her brown hair. Her head was quickly jerked behind, her whole body bouncing back and forth as Graves fucked her from behind. Her scalp hurt so good and his cock pounded her so fast that she couldn't hold back. With a high-pitched moan she released her orgasm through her body. The Solari's body convulsed as pulses of white pleasure were shot through her nether regions. Her juices were violently spilled from her womanhood into Graves' still moving member. It leaked out from their sex, falling abundantly into the pool.

It was only when her spasms ceased and she tried to stand up that Graves forced her back down. "I'm not done yet." He growled.

In the daze of her orgasm, Leona didn't even notice that Graves hadn't had his own orgasm yet. "We've got plenty of time. "She said, swaying her ass for him.

Graves wasted no time and grabbed her meaty buttocks. He moved his hips up until his head was in line with her entrance and shifted his weight so he was on his feet, knees bent open and his body looming over hers. Then, the outlaw shoved his member inside her with one rough grunt, feeling the pleasure of being sheathed by her tight pussy again. Leona's walls were completely slick with the juices from her orgasm, easing his length into full speed.

Soon, Graves was mercilessly pounding the Solari, his hands beneath her, groping her full breasts and pinching her light brown nipples. His cock was hot and throbbing inside her folds, but he held it back as long as he could in order to better enjoy his support. But he knew it wouldn't last much more, his hips went down on her at a frenetic and violent pace, making her moan his name and making his ballsack slap freely against her lips.

"Oooooh, yeaaah... It's so fucking huge!" Leona moaned, half numb and half desperate, her head almost touching the water and her ass jiggling with the constant pounding.

As Graves felt his orgasm approaching, he dug his fingertips into her dangling breasts, groaning in pleasure. He rammed her again and again until he reached his edge. Taking his cock out at the last moment, a spray of white cum flew across Leona's back, landing as far as her hair. With one hand on her rear and one on his member, he stroked it fiercely in order to release more of his climax. When he was done, all of the Solari's backside was dripping with his thick white juice. The brunette fell into a daze when she felt the hot liquid landing and dripping down her sides. At the end they were both panting on the calm water. Graves had sat back and Leona rested at the steps.

Turning towards him, she wrapped her hands around his neck and said, "Wanna go to my room and take a shower?"

"Sure." ,the outlaw chuckled and kissed her lips. "Lead the way."

Leona gave him a warm smile and took one last dive to clean herself.

_..._

_Another chapter for you guys! And before you can complain: I know a lot of people asked for Leona x Pantheon, but dude... pool party skins! AND, Leona and Graves are a kick-ass bot lane! I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but I needed to write this._

_Also, this is the longest chapter so far, I think because of the non-smut part at the beginning. It's pretty long but I actually had fun writing it, trying to make it funny (I probably didn't succeed... oh well). About the next chapter: it will probably take some time to come out, I'll have some exams soon and they are a little more important than writing porn. I'm thinking about writing a Cassiopeia chapter, maybe pairing her with a Noxian like Swain or Darius. if you have any idea, post it in the reviews or PM me, I'll gladly take it into consideration._

_Oh, and I think I'm starting to get into the loca "M-rated LoL fanfic" community. I talked to some authors, like Winkleson (hey dude!) and others. So if you're an author too, or if you're planning to be, I'm open for some chatting :)_

_P.S: I FINALLY FOUND THE BUTTON FOR THE GRAMMAR CHECK. FUCK, I'M SO DUMB! Everychapter had its stupid typos and mistakes fixed. All of them!_

_I'm so fucking dumb..._


	6. Announce

Hello, dear readers of the M Rated LoL-fanfic community!

I'm here to apologize for not having updated any chapter in what?.. a month? I've been having some health issues lately, but things are getting really better and by next week a new chapter should be posted!

That's right folks, it'll be a Cassiopeia x Swain pairing. Why? Well, I have an oral fetish. Seriously, I really prefer blowjobs to actual peepee-vagina sex. And as Cassiopeia doesn't have a vagina (no scaled slit-thing in this fanfic, pal) it'll be a blowjob-only chapter. So remember to set your rating to M next week.

With love, your dearest SecretPie!

P.S.: Everybody Steals, by Lady Lipton is a great fanfic. Go read it!


End file.
